


Thursday

by Blondjjong



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Assjob, Body Worship, M/M, PWP, So this is some filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: Taemin gets a little self indulgent with Jongin’s body.





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but like,,,have you seen Jongin’s back lately

Its captivating the way the dips and plains of Jongin’s back shift with every minute movement. The expanse of his shoulders the perfect framework upon which he’d spent months building, a slow tedious construction of thick, solid muscle under golden skin, knit together and wrapping over Jongin’s shoulders. The dip in the valley of his spine leads to a mountain cut trail of muscle, winding around where once there had been a ladder of ribs, bones now long since disappeared, travelling to the tight pinch of his waist. The journey over Jongin’s body is not with disappointing finish, the imprinted dimple of his tailbone deep with shadow, ending with the tight generous swell of his backside. 

Taemin slings his own slender yet strong legs over Jongin, straddling thick powerful thighs where the younger lay face down on the bed. The sudden gain of weight has Jongin’s body adjusting to accommodate, his lower back dimpling on either side of his spine, his backside imitating as Jongin’s cheeks clench as tight as his thighs, bringing a slight hollowed dip to each side of his ass. Stunted fingers take no shame in reaching forwards, taking two generous handfuls of Jongin’s ass. Taemin marvels at the way the sheer volume of what Jongin’s backside has to offer balloons out from the cracks of his fingers, Jongin’s lush skin lightening ever so slightly where the pressure of Taemin’s silver rosary ring indents his flesh.

Taemin keeps a firm grip, pulling apart Jongin's cheeks to expose the dark pinched skin of his asshole before easing his hold on Jongin's ass, watching with heated awe as firm skin and tight muscle pulls Jongin's cheeks back together with the slightest ripple of flesh. Jongin makes a small sound of interest at the grope of Taemin's hands, the noise pulling Taemin's gaze only for a moment as the body under him shifts. His attention is quick to divert though, his eyes drawn instead to the flex of movement up Jongin's left side, the dance of muscle over his shoulder blade that leads to the tight draw of thick shoulder, keeping Taemin's attention from that which raptured him.

“What’re you doin’?” Jongin's voice is gravelly, rough from how he’d been near dozing playing on his phone.

“Just...looking…” Taemin’s reply is distracted, earning a disbelieving grunt from Jongin as he settles once more, unbothered by whatever it was that had Taemin's attention this time. Small hands press firm to Jongin’s lower back, fitting themselves around the thickened tightness of his waist, taking sweet indulgent time as they press their way up along the expanse of Jongin's back. The heat of bare skin under his fingertips only accentuates the way each different part of Jongin's back that Taemin’s hands press into tenses with the push of his fingers, tightening solid beneath Jongin's skin, giving away the sheer amount of strength Jongin had been training into his tall, lean form.

Taemin can feel the heat of his own body having creeped up over his chest and into his face. Ever so lightly he drags his hands back down Jongin's back, sparing no opportunity to keep contact with Jongin's skin yet reveling in the relaxed ease that oozed through Jongin, even with Taemin both propped up on and manhandling him. Taemin wastes no time pulling the cotton of his shirt up and over his head, shucking the material on to the floor. He shifts his weight on Jongin's thighs, shoving the worn grey material of his own sweat pants down, freeing his cock, his unoccupied hand dipping past the waistband, pulling his balls free. The generous swell and easy hang of them has the smooth skin of Taemin’s sac resting where the curve of Jongin's ass meets his thighs, the hair of Jongin's legs tickling at the sensitive clean shaven skin of his balls.

Taemin leans forwards, pressing his hands into the mattress on either side of Jongin’s hips, effectively guiding the hardened length of his cock to rest along the dip between Jongin’s ass cheeks. Its truthfully a moment of self indulgent admiration that Taemin takes then, observing the way each forward rock of his hips has the tip of his cock peeking out over the top of Jongin's ass, framed beautifully by the dimples of Jongin’s lower back. Taemin's grateful as ever for the way arousal makes his cock leak, each touch of his slit to Jongin's skin leaving a slick trail, precum oozing from the tip and collecting along Jongin's crack, turning the drag of Taemin's flushed dick to a slide, a clea wet path left in its wake.

Sitting up straight once more Taemin shifts to bring his hands to grip at the full globes of Jongin's ass, pulling his cheeks apart allowing his cock to nestle comfortably between them. Collecting as much spit as he can in his mouth, Taemin leans in ever so slightly, full lips barely pursed as he lets a thick clear glob of it drip from them, breaking from his lips as it drops to his dick, coating the deep flushed skin of it in a sheen. One slow thrust forwards spreads the wet of his spit, mixing it with the generous collection of his precum along the deep dip of Jongin's crack.

Small hands move to press Jongin's cheeks together around his cock, Taemin's thighs spreading just a little bit more, his muscles tightening to better support his weight as he finds just the right angle to pull back his hips. Rocking them forwards again in one smooth motion, Taemin pushes his cock into the tight, slickened heat of Jongin’s ass. Slowly a sheen of precum and spit runs its way forwards down to the impression of Jongin's tailbone. Each push forwards has the deepened red head of Taemin’s cock peeking from between the fullness of Jongin's ass cheeks, the wandering trail of spit and pre-cum leaving the younger’s tan skin glistening with filth. 

Taemin finds himself a slow steady rhythm, his fingers digging into supple flesh as he loses himself in the sensations; the tight wet heat around his cock complimented by the ever sloppier wet sound of the friction he was making. The clench of Jongin’s ass around where his cock is nestled in his crack pulls near inaudible sounds from the older, small keens that pull the thick lip from between Taemin's teeth as they spill forth.

Taemin’s head hangs as he watches, his skin quick to glow with sweat from the warmth of the room and the exertion of his actions. The black fluff of his hair unruly and unstyled hanging in front of his face, brushing at cut cheek bones and curved nose. Taemin's mouth falls open, lips slightly parted as he pants, the heavy swirl of pleasure prolonged and built in his groin steadily creeping up through the rest of him. Flushed toned chest and straining thick neck laced with heated veins as his eyes wander their way up over Jongin once again.

With each thrust of Taemin’s hips, each smack of skin against Jongin's ass, the muscles of Jongin's back flex and flutter. Each stroke has his lower back dimpling, and his shoulders rippling, creating dips and valleys along his spine, the landscape smoothing out as Taemin eases back only to be disrupted once more with another wet smack. Taemin’s climax is pulled forwards in a sudden rush, coming up on him faster than anticipated, brought on by the sight played out before him; the cause and effect of his needy self-indulgent actions on Jongin's body. 

Taemin’s scrambling then, quickly pulling himself up over the swell of Jongin's ass, near seating himself on it. Steadying himself with a hand planted on Jongin's shoulder, the other fisting the thick generous length of his cock, his fingers circled, forefinger and thumb catching on the ridge of the head of his dick with each upwards stroke in an intentional, and well practiced action. Unrelenting in his pace as he jerks fast and hard, panting loud as he chases his orgasm. It chokes a moan out of Taemin when it hits him, the built tension snapping hot inside of him, watching in blissed awe as he shoots cloudy white and wet in hot stripes over Jongin's skin. His hand slowly comes to a still on his cock as sensitivity kicks in, rolling the length of his finger on the underside and over his slit to squeeze out the last of the jizz he can. Unashamedly Taemin wipes his hand over an unmarked part of Jongin's back, sitting back against Jongin's ass in tired contentment to admire a job well done. The slow slide of his cum as it cools on Jongin’s skin, rolling and catching in the dips and lines of Jongin’s toned back as it slowly succumbs to gravity’s whim.   
  
“Are you done?”   
  
The low tone of Jongin’s voice wiggles its way into Taemin’s bliss, snapping his eyes up to the back of the younger’s head. His eyes narrow, focusing in on the laugh gently shaking Jongin’s broad shoulders and the screen of his phone, camera flipped to catch Taemin and everything he’d been up to in a far from complementary angle.   
  
“Again Jongin? Really?” The phone falls aside as Taemin pushes up, laying one firm smack to Jongin’s ass as he slips off the bed.   
  
“It’s a collection now, really Taem-ah.” He sounds far too pleased for someone covered in someone else’s spunk and Taemin shoots him a look, his nose crinkled and his eyes scrunched.   
  
“That's freaking dandy Jongin.”   
  
“Well I thought so.” Taemin rolls his eyes tugging his sweats back up in a less than graceful manner as he takes his leave from the room. “Yah, don’t leave me like this- TaemIN!”   
  
“Just dANDY JONGIN.” Comes the reply from down the hall earning the most undignified of whines from the bed, quickly drowned out by the sound of the bathroom tap running, complimented only moments later by a yelp, courtesy of a cold wet cloth landing with a smack into the side of Jongin’s face.


End file.
